


Lady of fate

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Chrollo is an ass who does not know what emotions are, Confusion, Dont piss kurapika off, F/M, Fantasy, Female Kurapika, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kirapika needs a hug, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: As cruel as fate might've been to her,it would not tie kurapika to her worst enemy,right? Well. Wrong.What would happen if kurapika hid her gender to avenge her clan in the name of her brother? What if her earring concealed her gender?Kurapika,the avenger who's hatred is eating her alive,and Chrollo,the human who discarded all of his emotions are enemies but what happens when fate decides to screw with them even more?Read to find out.I took inspiration from a master piece called 1001 Nights in fanfiction by Runandra!
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader,I do not own HxH and I've been in some deep crap hence why I haven't been updating. Now that I can rest a bit I can also post new and update old stories!
> 
> Please do tell me about grammatical errors/typos in case i missed some! 💞

One after another hit Chrollo dodged with ease.  
  
He seemed to underestimate Kurapika and that got onto the blondes nerves.  
  
As for Chrollo he was still deciding how to end this,should he take the blonds life or simply let him live and force him to join his spider?  
  
After all he did take the lives of two members, did he not?  
  
He was over qualified if anything.  
  
A chain found itself around his arm and he knew that this was no time to dwell on things that would probably never happen. _Such pity tho_ he thought as he summoned his book for the final blow.  
  
"No you dont you bas-" in the middle of the blonds protests,just as he was about to chain the other hand,an explosion happened,one that made them both confused  
  
"Is...is this your doing?!" Groaned the boy as he looked at Chrollo with those beautiful scarlet eyes.  
  
The eyes full of anger and despair. _How beautiful_ the raven haired male thought but quickly snapped himself out of it  
  
"No. Do you think I'd be willing to summon such an explosion on both of us?" He asked with a small smirk that made Kurapika want to punch that face so hard he falls dead  
  
"Then who the hell did this?!" Just as the boy managed to yell loudly enough to give him a headache he noticed something dangerous with his gyo "Kurapika. Use your gyo."  
  
The words were simple but they made the blond confused. Even tho Kurapika didnt want to follow the bastards orders the blond did as told and took a look around with gyo and..  
  
"What the hell was that?" The boy asked with a shudder and without even looking at him Chrollo simply answered  
  
"No idea. But theres a red string connecting us." The being in front of them seemed female,with a red cloth around her eyes.  
  
Her hair was as black as the midnight sky with white decorations acting like stars and her floaty red dress seemed to hold the beautiful bloody color of the finest wine.  
  
She had hundreds...no **_thousands_** of red strings piercing through her entire body which looked like they were shinning.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to us?" Asked the blond after afew seconds of deafening silence.  
  
The being seemed to not even move her lips as she spoke in their heads apparently  
  
_The lady of fate miss_. A soft feather light voice said and it made Chrollo shiver.  
  
Lady of fate???  
  
As if reading his thoughts the boy started laughing  
  
"Universe might hate me but not so much to tie me up with my worst enemy." He said after the humourless laughter. The raven head was still very much confused about the boys gender and this being calling the boy a lady is even more confusing. Everything about him screamed female besides his body. He got lost in his thoughts as the piercing voice spoke again  
  
_The thinnest line possible is that one between love and hate. For answers you seek you must already know. As for path of vengeance you took shall bring you only destruction. And the path of losing all traits of humanity shall bring you only painful death. Both past and future brang this upon you and connected your lives._  
  
So this was pretty much universe telling them both "Fuck you,stop causing ruckus." Huh? Interesting.  
  
Chrollo took a look upon a certain blond and wondered,what was the boy thinking as of now? "So basically if I kill him I die too? That's what the strings telling me. Which means I can as easily kill myself and him in the mean time. "A dark smile appeared on the boys features as he took a glance towards the dark grey eyes.  
  
_Even if you do both die,you'll be stuck in each others embrace with the ghosts of the past not letting you rest._ This time the voice sounded quite annoyed at the blond and Chrollo must say he found this very amusing.  
  
Especially because the blond himself was there gaping like he had just been told he'd be tortured for eternity by his dead family. He could not help but chuckle at the thought.  
  
"Funny isnt it?" The blond whispered looking at him still. By now tears were already glazing the red orbs as he probably thought about being stuck with Chrollo even in his afterlife but they did not fall as the boy laughed,a dark laugh you'd have once you're lost as to what to do or even lost in your own self. Chrollo knows those laughs the best.  
  
He took a look towards the being who was "looking" at them,her smile wider than before "How do we break this curse" the blond asked, looking at the string as if it killed his entire family and kicked him in the privates  
  
_Look at the past,make peace towards it. Head to the east and let yourself be covered in nothing but light._ The voice said and Kurapika was by now visibly annoyed.  
  
"Light? Funny you say that." Smirked the boy summoning his chains. Was he going to kill them both?  
  
Ah. No.  
The chains went towards the being.  
  
"I've chosen the darkness at the day I lost it all." He finished,a single tear running down his face.  
  
The being didnt seem offended or amused.  
  
She just smiled at them and disappeared but the string was still there.  
  
"So,what do we do now?" Asked the raven head,mostly himself at this point talking with the boy would be quite useless. "No idea." Suprisingly the boy answered with an empty expression on his face.  
  
This is getting quite interesting.  
  
•  
"Boss! You're back an- IS THAT THE CHAIN BASTARD?!" The samurai yelled,anger apparent as he drew his sword but with one hand he was stopped by a certain raven head  
  
"Use your gyo." As simple as those words were every spider in the room was shocked beyond belief  
  
"Was that his doing?" Growled Nobunaga just as expected  
  
"Why would I tie myself to my sworn enemy and restrict myself from moving further than fifteen meters away from him." Asked the blond with a calm expression.  
  
It's been exactly two days since this curse started,and he was awfully obedient and quiet in Chrollos opinion.  
  
As the spider head explained their situation his dear limbs seemed torn between opinions.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Asked Shalnark curiously. "I'm going to meet **her**."  
  
Said the raven head making most of his limbs gasp  
  
"You said you never want to see her again." Said Machi as a matter of fact.  
  
"Any better ideas?" Asked Chrollo curiously as he picked up his book from the table.  
  
This whole time the blond was just quiet.  
  
Like he was thinking of a plan all by himself. Foolish little boy.  
  
"That woman we're going to meet is not human." Said Kurapika as a matter of factly "You are correct." He simply answered,suprised that the boy was so sharp. "Shut up you bastard,as soon as this whole thing is over you'll be de-" just as the samurai tried to spark up an arguement a chain found itself around him  
  
"I will be dead only once you all are as well." He calmly explained as he threw the man away. This made Feitan get into a stand to take action until Chrollo waved a hand.  
  
"Nobunaga,do not provoke the boy. Do not take action as he brought it upon himself." Said the spider head as he read through the pages,preparing himself for a visit to his hometown.  
  
"But he-!" As soon as Feitan opened his mouth Chrollo casted him a look that made him bow his head.  
  
"Tea?" Asked Shizuku as she finished listening to their small arguement "Please do bring some. Kurapika?" He turned to the blond who was currently looking at the members with blue eyes,trying his best not to reveal the red. "I'd like some as well." He expected a growl or a curse, but with the boy being level headed this was going quite smoothly.  
  
He had to admit,he wanted to watch the boy as the situation revealed itself. It'd be...quite entertaining.  
  
•  
  
The little "tea party" as Machi described it ended soon and one of his favourite spiders,Franklin recommended a celebration. Their head was back in one piece. That did deserve some celebration,never mind that their enemy was there. He seemed quite co-operative.  
  
As Chrollo watched his spiders he knew that Pakunoda was dead and decided to check out the boys reaction once he found out.

Would he be glad?

Disappointed?

Pleased?

Guess he had yet to find out.  
  
•  
The celebration went smoothly. Most members were drinking and playing card games while Kurapika stood alone in the corner of the room with wine in his glass swirling it around,like he was admiring it.  
  
"Hey you bastard,what did you do to Uvo once he was dead?" Asked the samurai,drunk as hell. Noticing the situation,Chrollo prepared himself to take action if a fight suddenly broke out.  
  
"Burried his body." The blond answered making everyone snap their heads towards him.  
  
Even Chrollo found this situation really funny.  
  
He suddenly burst out laughing like this was the funniest thing ever making the blond move his eyes towards him.  
  
"Is death _funny_ to you?" He asked in an icy voice "He was _your_ comrade." The boy said as his grip tightened on his glass.  
  
Once Kurapika noticed tears on the mans face he looked quite shocked and surprised. "No,I'm just happy. You gave him a grave,gave a grave to an enemy you killed. To the one who bathed in your clans blood." He said wiping his tears away.  
  
He expected a punch or a chain his way but the boy just 'tsk'd' and drank more wine.  
  
The samurai seemed stuck in time "Wait so you made him a full blown grave,kid?" Nobunaga asked with something similar to happiness in his eyes.  
  
"I do not take death lightly or kill with pleasure. His grave is where he fought with me. He could've lived but he did not choose to. I'm not a monster to leave the body I took the life out of." His voice even trembled a bit as he drank more.  
  
"I see. So what were his last words?" Nobunagas hope in the answer was stupid to Chrollo honestly.  
  
"As I do not know my clans last words I'd like to ask the same. A small boy you've killed with an earning such as this one," the blond started as he parted his hair to show a silver earring "what were his last words? Tell me that and I'll tell you his as well."  
  
The sentence was simple.  
  
And Chrollo was the one who answered "Please spare my sister." He said simply as he put a card down.  
  
"Ah I see. Well your comrade said "Die,fool." In the end he did not betray you,unlike your number four." He said softly, turning back to his business after dropping a bomb such as that onto them. So hisoka sold them out. Ah yes. He still has to fight the man. What a shame that he probably wont be able to any time soon.  
  
•  
  
As it turned out,Kurapika could not hold his drinks very well.  
  
He drank around ten glasses of wine and fell asleep on the chair.  
  
Chrollo wondered about what to do now.  
  
Should he take the boy to the room he resides in? Most probably. Their string would not allow them much space. Hopefully he doesnt get punched once the blond awakes.  
  
He took the boy in his arms and picked him up with ease. His spiders were looking at him with curiosity in their eyes but he did not have time to explain much.  
  
"Did he lie?" Asked Nobunaga as Chrollo was the most sober one in the room and could've easily know if the other lied or not. "No. He did not."  
  
With that,he left his spiders to have fun and thought about how interesting this little boy was. He couldn't be older than 17 by the looks of it. And why would he want to know the little boys last word and not anyone elses? Things were getting confusing but they greatly intrigued the spider head.  
  
•  
  
Time passed as the boy laid there trembling.  
  
Chrollo was awoken by sobs but he did not know if he should interfere with the nightmares of the blond or not.  
  
He might just get into an unnecessary fight and he did not wish for that to happen. Instead he looked at the boys face.  
  
The boy was calling after somebody in his dream. From what he could make up it was "Oniisan." The word was falling from the pale lips like a mantra between "dont" and "why couldn't it have been me" it all made the situation more confusing.  
  
From what he gathered this was probably a nightmare from the massacre of the kurata. But did the boy have a brother? If he did why didnt he ask for the brothers last words but another young boys? Why did they have the same earring?  
  
Ah. All those questions would have to wait. The Kurata would probably be less than willing to anwser them anytime soon. He closed his eyes and let the other weep in peace as the cries played like a melody and lulled the older man to sleep.  
  
  
•  
When he woke up he was suprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Where could the blond be,he wondered. The bond would not allow them to be away from eachother for 15m of that he was sure.  
  
They tested it.  
  
As he looked at the other side of the room he noticed the boy sitting besides the window staring at the outside and slowly got up himself. He expected to be woken up by yelling because the boy did not seem like the type to be thrilled while sleeping in the same bed as his nemesis,but yet again the boy was a mystery. He could not predict Kurapikas moves at all,and that brang him to kind of an obsession to guess the moves of the boy every time he did something. _Alas_ sadly he's rarely right about the boys actions.  
  
Just how many secrets is this boy holding?  
  
"I see you're awake." The said boy spoke up making Chrollo snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes I am. I expected to be woken up with a punch atleast. You were drunk and I could not move further from you as you know. Hence why you're in my room." The man explained calmly watching the boys reflection for any kind of reaction  
  
"I see." The boy merley acknowledged him with a nod and got up "Can I get some food here or not?" He asked as he pushed his hair into a messy bun with a rubber band  
  
"Of course. Shizuku should've made breakfast by now." He answered calmly getting up from the bed. As they walked he couldnt help but notice that the boys eyes were surrounded by dark circles and had this unexpected emptiness inside of them. He must be drained,the older of the two decided  
•  
  
"Hey boss!" His samurai greeted him with a wave. "Good morning." Said Machi as she drank her coffee.  
  
Every each of his limbs were more relaxed than they were before in front of Kurapika and hopefully it'll stay that way. Shizuku put a plate in front of Kurapika who thanked her with a nod and slowly munched only on the salad that was on the plate _. He seemed to not eat much anyways_ thought the head as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the table and began eating his avocado toast with ease.  
  
There was a conversation going on between his spiders but Feitans attention was purely on the blond besides him,which honestly brang an emotion similar to annoyance from the raven head. He did not know why but he felt as if the blond shouldn't be looked at.  
  
"Hey." Said the mentioned spider as he sat right besides Kurapika who was yet again alone at the corner of the table. The blond simply casted a look towards the other and waited for him to continue on. "I wish to study your ability. Train with me." The male said as he looked Kurapika dead in the eye which already flickered between red and blue but he did not allow himself the pleasure of getting emotional  
  
"I dont think your _**danchou**_ would agree with that." Such a remark should make the boy release hat it's not the right time to fuck with the blond  
  
"I wont kill you. I just want to train _girly_." Feitan teased as he touched the earring on Kurapikas ear with a knowing smile  
  
"...Feitan. He cant move away from me for 15meters. You do seem to understand the problem here." Said Chrollo looking at the male with seemingly emotionless eyes.  
He was annoyed that his spider touched the boy for some reason. This was getting way too complicated for his preference.  
  
"...Fair enoug-" just as the agreement to his boss's statement fell from his mouth the blond quickly shot an approval "Okay." This made Chrollo even more annoyed but he simply chose to watch instead.  
  
Feitan offered a hand match,firstly without Nen, then with and lastly with the Scarlet Eyes active. And to his displeasure Kurapika easily agreed. The price was one question anwsered by the loser.  
  
All of his limbs were looking at the blond with great interest  
  
First match was easily won by his spider.  
  
Slowly a whistle arose from no other than Nobunaga "Boy,you're going to lose this!" The samurai laughed,which in turn earned him a glare from the blond and so the second match began  
  
The second one was longer than the first one. Seemingly it was Kurapika who was letting Feitan go full out until suddenly....the blond smashed his arm against the table. The victory of the Kurata made some spiders even whistle. And so it all came down to the third.  
  
"Hey,you're getting rusty there Feitan!" Yelled no other than Phinks earning a laugh from Nobunaga and a glare from the boy  
  
After Kurapikas undeniable victory,the spiders looked carefully at the scene and decided to watch the scene in front of them carefully. In return,the blond leaned in closely to ask his question and it made Chrollo highly uncomfortable for some reason. As his spider laughed and whispered something into the blonds ears the blue hue turned scarlet and the boy simply walked away back to his chair with a sour expression on his face.  
  
He wondered what the question was,so he asked his spider first. "I was asked to keep it a secret,danchou." The male said with a light smile on his expression. Even the rest of his limbs seemed disappointed with that anwser  
  
What could the spider find out which the leader already did not know about the boy who was currently _angrily drinking tea_ funnily enough.  
  
He knew he wouldn't get his anwser if the blond had any say in it so he continued wondering.  
  
After a second glance at the boy he noticed that the blond was playing with his earring whilst drinking the tea so he figured it must've been about that. That earring held some kind of significant meaning to the boy. To be frank even the question aimed at the samurai last night was influenced by it.  
  
_That young Kurata was such a mystery,indeed._  
  
  
His mind wouldn't leave the matter alone but he simply tuned it out as he planned their travel to that women who he dare not call an ally.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Asked the blond with a look that could paralyze a normal human on the spot.  
  
Such bloodlust over a simple _earring_?  
  
His mind wondered again before he answered "As soon as tomorrow." His voice was calm and collected but his mind ran 100 kilometres per hour.  
  
Such a fine puzzle.  
  
A true shame that the boy would never join them.  
  
He really wishes he could keep him. Nevertheless he could always make him a slave who'll simply be imprisoned just for Chrollo to observe.  
  
Kurapikas body shook with anger. How. How the hell did the fucking spider know the secret behind the earring. And what kind of game was he playing?! This has to end soon. Kurapika had to end this soon.  
•  
Once the sun rose the spider head and the young Kurata left. The danchou as Kurapika mockingly called him,said his goodbyes and farewells while the blond got threatened about being careful with actions by a certain samurai. Little to say,the Kurata was not impressed. Kurapika simply did not understand how these monsters pretended to be human and why their game had to involve the last Kurata. It was a mystery,and the one that the anwser of was not wanted.  
  
As the man watched the blonds troubled face he could not help but somehow comfort him.  
  
He did not need a distracted Kurata on this dangerous road. His hometown was...not the safest city around. And the road was even more dangerous. They were travelling for about three hours and the danger has yet to appear. He doesn't know if they're lucky or if it's just been a long time since he travelled there. He guessed both.  
  
"Snap out of it." The hand on the boys shoulder seemed to earn a glare to Chrollo but he simply did not care. "Yeah. I will." The boy snapped as he slapped his hand away and continued down the road.  
  
•  
"Two aclock eight wolves." The man said suddenly as he got his book out making Kurapika snap out of his trance and get his chains.  
  
As the first wolf attacked the boy killed it with ease,his eyes already scarlet by this point.  
  
As they fought with the wolves they failed to notice a certain man covering his presence up with zestu and observing them.  
  
Then.....  
  
a surprise attack happened for Kurapika who was fighting two wolves at the same time. Luckly the boy noticed and dodged but his earring got ripped out by a whip.  
  
Chrollo had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Suddenly he felt an overwhelming killing intent from the blond who's eyes were as crimson as bloody rubies. "You...bastard.." his companion whispered as Chrollo finally finished the rest of the wolves off and turned to face the Kurata.  
  
When he noticed...something different about hi-no wait. Her.  
  
**"You. Bastard**." the growl was purely farrow,as the chain user unleashed her true ability at her target just to pierce the poor man right through his heart.  
  
Interesting.  
  
So he was a she all along huh.  
  
  
But the girl is out of control she doesnt stop once the man is down for good.  
  
She jumps at him and punches the living fuck out of him,making his face unrecognizable beyond belief.  
  
He had to stop her.  
  
Right now.  
  
  
Chrollo quickly grabbed the girl from behind and trapped her arms making her struggle "Let me go! Right now!" She growled once again almost proceeding to kick him in the privates.  
  
He did not enjoy that. The raven head used a bit more force until she finally calmed down. "My...my earring...where..wheres my earring?!" She questioned through ragged breaths,shaking with anger and something similar to fear "Its destroyed. The man destroyed it with his whip." he answered softly,letting her go  
  
  
"...Damnit!!" Punching a rock did not seem to be a good idea she noted,because now both the rock and her arm were broken into bits. She quickly took her Holy Chain and healed herself,casting a look towards Chrollo who was simply observing her with an unreadable expression. Fuck her life. Her nemesis found her biggest secret out. Just how unlucky can she get,really?  
  
  
So he was a she. The question now was...why was she hiding her gender.  
  
"Why would you hide the fact that you're a female behind an earring?" He asked curiously as the girl healed herself  
  
"Many reasons. Mainly because I planned to kill you as my brother."she started,her breathing still not even. "But also because I almost got molested by some old bastard once I finally left the place where you massacred my entire clan."  
  
The sentence was ended with a bitter laugh,like she thought he'd enjoy the last piece of the information the most. "That's awful. You would've been around ten at the time,right?" He asked with some kind of concern in his voice. "I was eight." The girl answered as she looked at the dead body besides them "Anyhow. Let's continue. I need to get some new clothes. I dont want to rip the only thing left from my family." Kurapikas sharkey voice gave him some great concern over the mental state of the girl.  
  
Just how many secrets was she still holding from the public eye.  
  
  
Realization hit him hard,so this was what his limb meant by "Girly". His spider knew this before him. Realized it before him. This made him somewhat mad. He slowly trailed behind the girl as they headed into a city close to here. They needed rest for the day. And by they,he meant the Kurata needed rest.  
•  
  
"No. Absolutely not." The girl said as she checked out the clothes.  
  
The only store that was open had only female clothing,and the type that she would never even wear,the kinds that made her feel shame just from looking at them.  
  
"You've said it yourself. Your current clothes are ruined. And you can lose your precious clothes if you dont just buy something here. Besides the clothes here are quite beautiful." The bastard answered as she glared daggers at him.  
  
She hated to admit it,but he was absolutely right about her old clothes. She grabbed afew decent items and quickly bought them with the money she earned from the mafia before she turned and asked the cashier if she could change in one of the cabins for trying on clothes,making up a story about how she fell while on the way here and that she needed to change her clothes ASAP.  
  
  
  
As the blond got out in a skin tight red leather pants and a provocative white tank top Chrollos breath might've been taken away for a second. If the blonde noticed,she said nothing about it.  
  
Her body itself was not too different from before. Her chest was not as flat,if he had to guess he'd probably say she's an A-cup. Her waist was tiny and she had quite a nice behind if you were to ask Chrollos opinion,her hair was a tad bit longer and in a low hanging bun,tied with that pink rubber band she had even before.  
  
Overall,the fact that she was not wearing a bra at the moment made him realize that he was probably staring at her chest for a bit too long.  
  
He made himself look away and got lost in his thoughts for a moment.Overall she looked like a beautiful doll.  
  
Chrollo did not often fret over beautiful girls but she...she might be an exception. Also,he was never the one to deny beauty of things.  
  
Fate was cruel indeed. Laying such a doll in front of him only for him to know he could never have her in his collection.  
  
  
  
The blond exhaled slowly as she looked at herself. Why did this store only own clothes that might as well not be clothes. They were all too tight for her preference and all too inviting for perverted bastards which means even more troubles than before.  
  
She felt like someones watching her,so she turned around only to find that Chrollo was reading and no one had tailed them.  
  
  
Was she becoming paranoid?  
  
As he unglued his eyes from her and looked at his book just in time he wondered what compelled him to stare at the female Kurata in the first place. Troublesome. This whole situation was way too troublesome. He has to put an end on it.  
  
________________  
  
A small doodle I made about this chapter of my baby female kurapika!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE IS JUST PURE FLUFF BOIS. I honestly needed some fluff today so I did this for the both of us,dont forget to leave your opinions and point out mistakes if i made an in terms of grammar and typos! 💞💞

As they went around looking at the small town they were currently in they found a perfect location for a small rest and went directly into some old lady's hotel.

Kurapika was suprised by her nemesis offering to pay for their room instead of them splitting the bill but agreed none the less. 

The old lady looked at the pair with a soft smile on her face as she spoke the words that will probably haunt the Kurata for the rest of her most likely short life.

  
"You two are such a beautiful pair." Said the women they knew as Kyoko. 

This made even Chrollo look at the women with visible confusion,and if she wasnt mortified by the old womens statement she'd laugh at his expression. 

"We arent a pair." Siad the blond with something like disgust on her features 

"Oh! I apologize for running my mouth so carelessly!" The women said with a somewhat apologetic look "If you dont mind me asking,what exactly are you two?" Asked the grey haired female 

"Oh. She's my sister." Chrollo said,looking at the female with a glint in his eyes. This will certainly draw some kind of reaction from her,right?

Also he'd love to see her trying to hold back her anger in front of the lady.

"...yeah. Yeah,he's my brother." The girl said through gritted teeth

"Oh,I see. I'm truly sorry for misunderstanding you two youngsters!" The old lady laughed as she gave them their keys. 

They rented a simple double bed room with a bathroom in the place and she was honestly done for today. 

She wished nothing more than to just go to bed. 

•   
As she took a look around the room,she thanked god for the two beds. She couldnt blink an eye these last three days because of her nemesis being right besides her every time they went to bed.

"I'll be taking a shower first." The ravenhead spoke with his usual blank expression there. 

He had a skill called 'fun fun cloth' that allowed him to carry items in a small pocket like dimension,which came in really handy for long travels such as this one.

The only problem was that now,since she cannot conceal her gender any longer, the man also carries her clothing which includes...underwear,pads and those kinds of things. It honestly made her feel so freaking embarrassed. 

Her sworn enemy was handling her clothes and items she needed.

Again,fuck her life. "Sure."

As she stood by the bathroom door she felt a pull on the string and cursed out loud.

Shit. 

So this was too far away for the fucking string.

She really,really hated it. 

Why the fuck was the shower in the furthest part of the bathroom?! 

"I'll have to come in apparently." The blonde groaned as she closed her eyes and walked inside the bathroom,only to turn around and open them again.

Life was fucking cruel. 

"Okay." The man said as he carelessly dropped his clothing besides the shower room and started up the water like this did not bother him in the slightest. Fucking bastard.   
•   
He watched the girl as water hit his face,she seemed to be pissed off by her unnerving taping on her shoulder. 

It made him smile. 

This was probably the worst day of her life,especially because she'll have to bathe like this after him. 

How fun.

This was all too entertaining. He quickly swallow his own laugh as he washed his hair,his fingertips massaging the skull. Ah such a nice feeling. 

Hot water felt the best after a long day.

The rest of his shower went unbothered,mostly because he finished relatively quick. 

"You can start walking now,as I'm finished." Chrollo said as he walked out of the shower room and stood a tad bit behind the girl. 

This bathroom was surely big,he had to admit that much. 

It was above their distance limit and it was quite funny to watch the girl marsh out of the bathroom so that he could get dressed. He grabbed some clothes from his fun fun cloth and threw it on carelessly. Black shirt with his usual black sweat pants that he wore whilst relaxing made him realize how comfortable he became around Kurata. It was quite weird honestly. 

Those thoughts aside,he left the bathroom to notify the girl that it was her turn in the shower.

•   
"Hey take out some of my clothes and put them over there." The blond said as she re-entered the bathroom with Chrollo right behind her 

"Sure." The man answered,and she had to admit that he was too co-operative,just what was he planning goddamn it?! 

"Is this okay?" He asked her,holding a white dress/shirt and a...pair of her pink laced panties,that fucker---God help her! "Yes. Put it there." Kurapika growled,trying her best to keep calm. 

Being overly emotional will not help her at all. 

As the raven head watched her,he had to admit that teasing her became a habit these past few days. 

He didn't know why,but it was just too fun to stop.

Watching her reactions and studying her closely. 

He quickly dropped the clothes on a cabinet besides a fluffy white towel and turned around with his book in hand. 

The blonde seemed nervous as she dropped her clothes carefully out of his view.

Such an innocent reaction. 

He almost couldnt believe that this kid killed two of his spiders. 

The young Kurata felt cornered like this.

Naked just a tad bit behind her mortal enemy,about to take a shower while he read his book. 

God fucking damn it if this wasnt a stupid porno scenario that Leorio used to talk about she didnt know what was. 

Her hand trembled as the girl reached out to turn on the water.

The lukewarm water felt really nice. 

It would've been ten times better if he wasnt here. 

But since the spider head was just innocently reading his book she'll take the bait and let herself relax.

  
A soft sigh left her lips as the cold shampoo made it's way in her blond locks,a nice contrast with the hot water falling on her petite body,she relaxed further and started washing her hair without a care in the world. 

Then came her body,she thought as her mind wandered around. 

When was the last time she took a shower while not having that earring on? 

Such a long time. 

This felt better. 

She finally had her body back and even tho it might be a bit of a bother it's good to be herself again. She spent all of her days looking at herself,a spitting image of her brother staring back at her,like a constant reminder of what she has to do..but now she felt lighter. Like a rock has been lifted from her shoulders.   
•   
After around half an hour Chrollo finally heard a soft "You can leave now." From somewhere behind him. 

The girl sure took her time in the shower which wasnt really something he'd expect from her especially while he was in the same room. 

But that aside,he left the bathroom,letting the blonde dry herself and put some clothes on. 

  
After about two minutes she got out,a white oversized shirt flowing around her fragile body,wet hair in a form of a halo around her face with some water still dripping down her face and onto her chin holding his eyes like glue. 

"You should dry your hair better. I don't want to have to take care of a sick girl while travelling." He heard himself say suddenly,surprising both of them before he regained his composure.

"Yeah,yeah. I wouldn't dare to be an inconvenience." She said without the usual malice in her tone.

He watched as the Kurata grabbed a towel from the nightstand which separated their beds and dried the soft looking locks of hair,it had some sense of domestication that he didn't necessarily understand but he wasn't the one to disrupt peace that the two made between them because of the situation at hand so he just kept quiet and went to his bed. 

The girl seemingly did the same as she laid down on the other bed and stared at the ceiling with a much less troubled expression than before,letting herself enjoy the soft mattress. 

  
Before he even had the chance to say that she seemed too relaxed in front of him,the girl fell asleep making him have a weird feeling inside of him,akin to happiness.

But that couldnt be possible. 

Maybe he was just happy that the girl was so relaxed because he knew he could kill her easily once this whole thing is over?

Perhaps that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah if you haven't noticed by my avocado toast part in the first chapter,Chrollo is kind of a basic bitch but also a clueless child.
> 
> Please do point out my mistakes if I had any,especially typos and grammatical errors!! 💞💞💞💞


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right,hello people! Real shits about to go down and I really hope you're ready. This will be a long work but I swear to god I will update it as frequently as I can
> 
> Stay safe,live you all and please point out any mistakes you see in form of grammar and typos!

The girl woke up gasping for air and tried her best to control her sobs,not wanting to wake up the ravenhead,hell how he didnt wake up was beyond her.

Or maybe he did and is currently enjoying her suffering.

The usual nightmare of watching every member of her clan die right in front of her eyes while she struggled in a web was even more terrifying now,because it didnt stop once they're dead. 

No. 

A spider started crawling down the web,that spider crawled all over her body as her dead comrades whispered things like "it's all your fault,","your hatred is not strong enough," and "you'll never avenge us," but all she could do is cry out in pain when the spider entered her mouth. It was honestly bizarre and terrifying.

She had to make sure the spider isnt in her mouth- 

The man watched carefully as his companion literally choked on air,the blondes hand going around her own throat and the other shoved fingers inside of her mouth. 

Just what the hell did she dream about.

"Kurapika. Calm down." Chrollos own voice was calm as usual and as the girl looked at him with tearful red eyes he noticed nothing but despair inside of them.

Shit if she lost control here he wouldn't be able to avoid damaging this place and he didnt practically want chaos 

"Stop. It was just a nightmare." She heard her nemesis say as he approached her bed

"No,no,no its inside of my mouth," her voice wa so pathetic in presence of the source of her nightmares that she just wanted to die- 

"What is?" The ravenhead asked as he looked at her,his hand stretching out to her face

"Dont touch me!" Her voice trembled a she slapped the hand away 

"Spider! A fucking-" just as she was about to continue yelling her soul out Chrollo grabbed her wrists and slapped her with his other hand "Snap out of it. We'e in a hotel,you are crying and screaming. If you dont stop I will take action."

  
The Kurta looked stunned for a moment before she came back to it,in the same time they heard a knock on their doors. "Are you kids okay? I've heard yelling." Kyokos warm voice behind the doors asked 

"..yeah..I just had a nightmare. I apologize for the noise." Chrollo himself was suprised at the steady calm voice that came out of the blonde. 

So a slap works in this kind of situation? 

"I see. Sorry this old lady's just worried dont mind me!" She said before she left, leaving the two alone. 

  
The girl quickly freed her wrists and got out of the bed heading straight for the restroom,he didnt know if the girl forgot about their problem with distance or not be he followed behind her only to get doors slammed in his face.

The slap didnt work then? 

So confusing. 

Sound of water snapped him out of his thoughts as the girl probably washed her face,and he honestly didnt know how to act next. 

Should he apologise? 

Should he just keep quiet? 

Hm. Kind of a bothersome situation. 

Kurta opened the doors not even noticing that he was still in the same place and if Lucilfer didn't dodge just in time,he would've been hit with them.

"My apology for my behaviour earlier" Kurapika said in the calmest voice possible,he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about this. 

"Its quite alright,just control yourself better." Chrollo said with a small nod

  
"Yeah. Sure. But..." the blonde started as she turned to look him in the eyes

  
"Refrain yourself from touching me ever again." The females calm voice made her ten times more serious as the red orbs stared at him like he just broke both of her legs. 

"I understand." He simply answered as he took new clothes to change in,ones that would be more comfortable for both of them if a fight were to break out. 

Kurapika took a look towards her nemesis as he changed his shirt so carelessly after slapping the shit out of her because of the nightmares that were his fucking fault and simply wondered why the hell did life hate her.

  
The blonde took her own clothes that the man picked out,out of the items she bought yesterday and got dressed in a pair of white leggings that hugged her body too close for comfort and a simple pink tanktop with a singular red rose on it that she didnt bother to tuck in. 

Fuck life,and most importantly, fuck fate.

Her blond hair,a bit longer than she remembered it was already going in her eyes because of the untrimmed bangs that she didnt have patience to cut,annoying her even more,making her "tsk" in frustration as she tried to make it work somehow just for,guess who,that's right,Chrollo to tap her shoulder lightly after she prohibited him from touching her

"What?!" The girl snapped as her eyes fell on a red hair pin with a bow on it 

"This should help you with your problem." The man simply shrugged,making her even more frustrated than before. 

None the less she took the pin and put it on one side of the annoying problem at hand. 

Chrollo looked at the Kurta with great worry. That slap was not meant to offend the girl,but to simply calm her before she could do something rash. But now she was acting cold again. 

He did not expect her to be friendly at all but still,after achieving such great peace between them,it just feels wrong to ruin it,especially in this kind of situation where they cannot escape eachothers company. 

"We should be leaving by now." The blonde said after fixing up her hair and Chrollo nodded quietly.

• 

As they left the place,Chrollo tried thinking of ways to apologize or atleast make peace with his companion again just in time to notice her staring at one of the stores with curiosity clear in her eyes. 

He casted a look towards a,suprisingly feminine,red dress that looked absolutely stunning even on the mannequin. 

"Do you wish to visit the store?" The ravenhead,yet again,spoke before he could even register his words and thought about how the girl would respond. 

Probably by snapping at him or sending him one of those 'You better be grateful we're stuck in this situations,otherwise you'd be dead.' glares. But instead,she suprised him by simply nodding her head. 

As they walked inside of the store Chrollo watched the blonde with great interest. Why would she even enter a store with such feminine clothing if she didnt like them?

  
As if reading his thoughts,the Kurta explained "My mom wore a dress similar to this on her wedding day." Without further complaints or questions,she asked one of the workers to grab the dress for her and waited with a very sad expression painting her features. 

The dress in question was,just like he previously thought,simply gorgeous.

Its colour wasnt the only thing beautiful about it,the whole design looked fancy and modern but also like something a lady of higher class would wear on social gatherings. 

As he followed the female to the dressing room,for her to try it on,he firstly imagined her in it,but nothing would ever compare with the sight that appeared right before him after afew seconds. 

The red dress hugged Kurapikas body in all the right places,her milky skin barely showing,but still shinning through the red material,a low cut going to her thigh as well as a rather revealing v cut neckline that left the girl looking like a porcelain doll. 

As she noticed his staring the blonde quickly covered her body,on reflex,and looked away with a clear blush covering her beautiful face,making her even more enchanting.

Well then,this decides it.

Once this whole situation has been resolved,he will be keeping her as a prisoner if she rejects staying with him. 

He was a thief after all,and she was just too much of a gorgeous exquisite for him to just kill her. 

As she went back into the dressing room to put her old clothes on the male took a mental picture of her in that dress and waited for a minute or so before she got out. 

Just as Kurapika took her credit card out,the ravenhead pushed her hand away and gave the cashier his own money.

"You don't need to-" she tried but was quickly interrupted "Take this as my apology for this morning." Her nemesis answered with a smile that'd make you think he's some kind of angel. Bastard.

• 

The rest of their travel has been rather quiet and safe besides afew demonic creatures here and there.

They took small breaks from time to time in the small towns on their way there but arrived in less than five days anyways. 

  
As he stood before the gates of his hometown he grabbed the girls hand and looked at her 

"You will not leave my side or let go of my hand. This is a safety precaution. Also try your best not to talk as to not reveal unnecessary information to the person we're going to see." He whispered closely Inside of her ear,making the Kurta shiver,which she reasoned as a normal reaction to have someone she hates so close to her.

She simply nodded and went inside of the place that would probably change her opinion of Chrollo forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeellp. Hope you enjoyed It. I had to make Chrollo act like a dumb fuck atleast once,it was stronger than me ;(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe lord,be prepared to meet a goofy buut dangerous character that'll become relevant to the plot!! 👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> If you notice any grammatical errors and/or typos,please let me know!! 💞

As the blonde looked at the kids walking around the place,all dirty and skinnier than they should be,she felt her heart ache. 

Was this how Chrollo grew up as well? 

Her mind was filled with thoughts and she did not even notice that she squeezed onto her enemy's hand like it was a lifeline until the ravenhead cast her a soft look. 

She shook her head and looked to her right just in time to notice a small girl stealing food from an old man who was laying down on his porch,only for the same man to wake up as she ate bread and grab his broom. 

She thought about interfering,cross that,she wanted to,with all of her heart,but Lucilfer just pulled her along,noticing that the girl was about to do something stupid.

"This is normal here." He said with little to no emotions in his voice. 'Normal...huh...' her thoughts were running all over the place.

So Chrollo grew up in this environment huh...dont get her wrong,she doesnt forgive his crimes nor will she ever so much as think about it! 

But...but..she can kind of see why he's such an emotionless criminal.

When you grow up in a place this ruthless...you,yourself are meant to be ruthless. "We're here." He said as they walked to something akin to a shrine. Just who the hell lived in this place? 

As they walked further into the old ruins,he wondered how will his companion react to the elder they were about to meet. 

Would she be scared? Would she feel anything at all? She was pretty emotional right now afterall. 

Chrollo stopped in place,making the Kurta look at him with a puzzled expression 

"You need to calm your emotions first. Or else she will notice that you're weak in her standards and play with your mind." The man said quietly. 

Kurapika could do nothing but nod her head as she took a deep breath and tried to think of nothing at all. It worked for awhile and when she exhaled her mind was as empty as it could be in this situation.

The blonde nodded her head and carried on with her nemesis to the women who's apparently living in this shrine or whatever the hell it was. 

She imagined the women to be old and weird,ugly or honestly evil looking,but what stood in front of them was a throne.

A throne with a beautiful girl who looked to be in her 20s but looks dont matter here. She knows that. The womens long hair had no color to it,not even white,just silver. 

The silver locks went to her knees if Kurapika had to guess,as the women was laying down on her throne currently,looking rather bored in a white gown.

"Oh. Kuroro. What brings you here?" The women asked in a calm voice,and when she looked at Kurapika nothing but curiosity was shown on her face. 

"Bringing a girl to your elder? I'd never thought you'd be the one with such formalities my dear!" She laughed,making Kurapika shiver in disgust while Chrollo simply looked at her with hatred.

"I did not come here for idle chit chat,with due respect elder. If you could tell us something about this string,that'd be amazing." The ravenhead responded in the monotone voice the blond was so used to.

"Ah,I see. Lady of fate is never wrong my dear child,so this girl might be your fate!" The girls giggle was ringing throughout the stone walls surrounding this place,and god was it creepy. 

"I do not wish to be tied down, as you may know. So I'd like to know if it would be possible for us to break this string." Chrollo spoke,squeezing her hand as to tell her to keep quiet,and she knew that. She really did.

"Oh,it depends on what she said,yknow. By the way,sweetie,what's your name?" The women asked as she stood from her throne. 

She had no idea if she should answer or not,but Chrollo anwsered it for her "Kurapika is her given name." His voice did not tremble or shake as the women approached them both. 

"Ah dont be such a pooper,let the lady anwser my dear!" The women laughed as she touched her face,making her grit her teeth but otherwise keep her poker face.

"Hmm. She's listening to you like she's your dog. No fun! Is she one of your insects?" The women asked,making Kurapika almost give into her emotions but Chrollo just squeezed her hand tighter, making her snap out of it.

"No,I'm afraid she's not. But if you could stop tormenting the poor girl,and answer my question instead,that would be quite nice." The ravenhead growled,seemingly angry that the blonde got touched by the elder. 

"Haaa,how scary! My,my,Kuroro you look like you want to cut my arm of just for touching your companion over there!" The girl squealed,before a serious expression painted her face 

"Well then. Anyways,what did Fate tell you when you two got connected?" The women asked in a totally different tone that made Chrollo step a but confront of Kurapika,kind of...shielding her?? 

She didnt understand why but she thought it'd be much better to just not say a thing.

This women is....strong. 

Like,inhumanly strong. 

Her aura was terrifying,and when she touched the blondes face,she felt like her very soul was sucked out of her. "Lady of fate told us this; 'Look at the past,make peace towards it. Head to the east and let yourself be covered in nothing but light.'" Damn he remembered it completely. Even Kurapika didn't remember that bullshit word to word like that.

"Hmm....troubling. So basically...she wants you both to go through eachothers pasts to make peace with it and understand your own as well as the others motive for the current behaviour. I wonder...why the east,and why the light tho." The women seemed deeply in thoughts as Lucilfer looked at the blonde behind him. 

  
Atleast she's following his orders to the best of her abilities. 

Her poker face was a bit too noticable but that shouldn't be a problem. 

He let his own emotions out in front of Nimue which'll probably be troublesome in the future but he could not let the women touch his property that easily. 

  
Wait. 

  
Since when has the blonde became his property? 

He quickly discarded the thought as Nimue casted them a look with a smirk on her face that screamed trouble 

"East. Light. I cant believe you havent figured it out Lucilfer!" The women laughed almost to tears. 

"Where does sun rise?" She asked after a solid minute of laughing at them,then it dawned on them both.

How fucking moronic is she?? 

Even third graders know this! The blonde screamed at herself inside of her head.

"But it still makes no sense. Who,or better question, what,are we supposed to meet there? Are we supposed to just go to the east,without a reason at all?" The man asked as he glared at the floor,concentrating onto the matter. 

  
"That I dont know my dear. It seems like you'll be stuck with eachother for quite a long time," the women started as she looked at them "Ah,damn it all when it resolves,if you dont want the girl,I'll take her!" She moaned while looking at Kurapika,making the Kurta literally shiver...holy shit this women was bats hit crazy. 

  
"I will not allow you to,I'm afraid. As her nemesis she's my responsibility." The man said,his voice darker than usual and his eyes sparkling with...something that Kurapika didn't,and probably couldn't understand.

  
'His...responsibility??? The hell!' She thought,but did not show it on her face.

Who the fuck does he think he is to spew shit like that. Goddamn moron.

"Ahahahahah! Enemies? You have alot of enemies,but seriously?! This beauty besides you,who's apparently your fate,is your enemy?!" The girl laughed as she recovered from her suprise,this sure was annoying. 

  
She felt like a mouse between a snake and a spider arguing who's dinner she is. "Yes,I'm afraid that's the case. Well then," he said as he turned to the blonde "We'll be leaving if you dont mind." Chrollo was acting awfully careful around this women.

Or well...this 'elder' whatever that means.

  
"Of course,I wouldn't like to hold you two love birds in a cage,shush,go back to your nest!" Silvernette giggled,walking all the way back to her throne,making Kurapika,yet again,shiver in disgust. 

  
God fucking damn it,were all of the citizens here this creepy?! 

  
Just as that thought ran through her head,she remembered the children in the streets here. 

  
As well as the run down houses....and so she turned to Chrollo to ask about it. 

  
"Why are the children around here alone?" He heard his companion ask in a soft voice,as if she was afraid of the anwser.

  
He smiled,not because the question was nice,but because of how curious the female was. Suddenly,his dark thoughts ran wild as he remembered the phrase he heard when he was young, 

  
"Be more careful about your questions,dont you know that curiously killed the cat..." he heard himself say making the blonde pout.

  
After afew seconds,he decided to tell her all about it. 

All about the rules of this town and how most of the children were dropped off here by their parents,who did not want them. 

He watched her expression as she found out more and more about the kind of life that happens here and then he noticed that a tear threatened to slip from her eyes and quickly wiped it off,making her back away from him. 

  
"Didnt I tell you? Emotions are not welcome here so to keep the danger from appearing I had to do that. I apologize." Chrollo said,or more likely lied. 

  
No danger would come because they were finished with Nimue. 

But for some reason he did what he did,so to keep from angering her he lied. 

His mind ran back to Nimues words...fate chose her huh? 

That's not a bad pick for Chrollo,but it certainly is for Kurapika,he thought with a smile on his face all while the Kurta dwelled on her thoughts.

  
She remembered her words on that goddamn boat

_I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time._

And thought about how her worst fear is slowly becoming a cruel reality...god fucking damn it. That hatred is the only thing holding her togheter,and she cannot lose it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's this mysterious elder? Nimue? Sounds like she might have some history with Chrollo! But also came to like our girl kurapika 👀👀
> 
> Next chapter will be very interesting. Interesting indeed.
> 
> If you notice any grammatical errors or typos please let me know!! 💞💞💞


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,hey, hey!! My dearest peeps,it is update time!
> 
> No beta  
> I dont own hxh of course 😂
> 
> Point out any mistakes you notice,dont be afraid. 💞💞💞

Their walk back was yet again interrupted by some black list hunters who apparently didnt know when to shut their mouth. 

And Kurapika was honestly deciding if she should kill them,or torment them until they begged for death,until she saw their souls leave their bodies and go straight down to hell- 

"Kurapika. Should I take care of them?" Asked her nemesis as he put a hand on her shoulder,making her come down to earth. She should probably explain what got her so pissed off,right?

Well here it goes.  
•   
Chrollo and her were walking down a rocky road from the ravenhead's hometown when suddenly,a guy with a scar on his eye and his group decided to appear out of nowhere. 

The first to speak was no other than a muscle head with his dick shoved so far up his ass that it might come out of his mouth.

"Oh,what do we have here? Chrollo Lucilfer and his girlfriend?" He said,his voice raspy and creepy.

"We should kill the girl first." One of them chimed in as the,what she presumed was their leader,spoke up 

"No. We should fie them both up. And rape the girl in front of him." Scar face laughed making her eyes turn red. 

"Oh she's a Kurta! We can also take her eyes afterwards!" Another old man jumped in. 

"A Kurta betraying her clan by being with her clans killer...ahhahahah" the leader laughed,and that's pretty much how they got here. 

Chrollo was little to say pissed off. 

How dare they talk that way about something that was his.

And how dare them even think about touching the Kurta.

  
But of course,Kurapika dismissed his question and walked towards the men making him curiously follow her. 

She seemed to be really pissed off,and he didnt blame the girl. One of the men laughed asking her "What ya gonna do girlie?" And before he even had time to react,a chain pierced his hard and took it out of his chest,right into Kurapikas hand.

"You dare talk about my clan?" The girl asked,her expression dark,she never wore that expression. 

Not even while fighting Chrollo. 

So mentioning her clan was off limits,the ravenhead noted. 

The others all went tat her,besides the leader who tried to just sneak his special snake onto her while she wasnt looking,but alas not on Chrollos watch. 

He slayed the snake just as the Kurta finished her business with the others and cornered the leader,but some...weird purple liquid touched the ravenheads hand before he could react,he was almost paralyzed,barely able to move. 

Shit. 

He was too careless.

The leader seemed to be shaking in fear,he noted as the girl lifted him up with her chains and by her own hand took his heart out but he heard something very disturbing "soon...your...boy..will..die...girlie.." the man whispered before he died making the blonde hurry back to Chrollo in a second

"Hey,what happened?!" The girl yelled noticing how pale he is. 

"A snake. I slayed a snake as it..prepared to attack..you,and it sprayed some kind of poison before its death." She heard the leader,and finally calmed down.

"Okay. Do you have any healing abilities in your book?" The other asked,and if he didnt know her better he'd think she's actually worried about him.

"No,unfortunately I dont have anything against poisons." He said,his tongue moving weirdly and slurring his words.

"....How about your spiders?" The blonde asked as she bit her lips,making him cast his eyes down on the pink flesh. 

"Yeah. Get my phone form my pocket and call any of them. Request Shizuku and Machi to come to our location." The ravenhead managed to gasp out,damn this poison was annoying. 

"..."the girl said nothing as she picked him up,surprising the leader as the girl stopped only once they were inside some cave.

"This'll be for the best. We dont need more of the bastards coming our way."she said before grabbing his phone from the mans pocket and quickly dialing one of his spiders. 

As the man listened to the Kurta talking to one of his darlings,he smiled. 

  
So considerate. 

He might be able to keep her by her own will if this situation was done before they died. 

Maybe this trip wasnt as useless as he previously thought. 

  
"They'll be here in two days. Can you last that long?" The blonde asked as she bit her nail. 

"Unfortunately I'm not too positive." He heard himself say,and laid his head onto the hard rock before the girl say down besides him and looked at her fingers as if thinking about what to do now. 

  
After afew minutes of deafening silence,Kurapika finally spoke.

"Lay in my lap." the girl said as she looked at the spider head. 

"What?" The ravenhead was eighter dying or dreaming.

"Do you want to live?" The women asked as she glared daggers at him.

He simply smiled and shrugged before complying. Just what will she do?

The blonde answered his question by a glowing chain that seemed to have a cross on it,and it wondered just above his head, soon enough he felt much better. 

So she also had healing abilities that not only applied to herself,but to others as well? Interesting.

"I wont be able to completely cure you,that'll be your spiders job but I can keep you alive by doing this." His companion spoke in her sweet voice,making him almost smile. 

As time went by,the girl was still holding up,which made him wonder if this ability of hers was taking a toll on her at all. 

But while hour passed,he noticed a drop of sweat forming on the girls forehead,making him frown. 

He felt good now. 

She should stop and rest for a bit.

"Kurapika. Please take rest." The man grunted out as he used his voice after awhile,the girl just shook her head and stood still. 

"I'll stop once it's time for us to eat something." The blonde was too damn stubborn to even accept the fact that she needs rest like all normal humans.   
•   
As soon as the blonde finished her own sandwich she drank a bit of water and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. 

She's been keeping up her ability over the time limit and it almost made her pass out by the end of the promised break time,but she had to do this. 

She had to. 

  
She cant imagine eternity with her nemesis,or dying before she collected the eyes. 

  
Chrollo wasnt really able to move too much but after Kurapikas intense healing,he could atleast eat by himself. 

He munched onto his dinner and watched the girl try to maintain her energy,she was kind of shivering as of now,and he was extremly worried about her. 

He had no idea why,but he simply was. Maybe because he wants her for his spider? Or maybe because she had saved his life? He does not know.

If all,he should be happy to see her suffer like this but he's not at all.  
•   
After their dinner,Kurapika just sat there expecting him to lay down in the girls lap again so she could heal him more,and he easily complied. 

Would she last long enough?

And was this in any way damaging her body? He sure hoped not... 

• 

  
Two days had passed and the spiders were extremly worried about their leader. 

The spider head was apparently poisoned which was a first.

They were reassured by Feitan that the chain user was not behind this and that both of them got attacked by black list hunters,but still. It was probably the chain bastards fault. 

"You know that the boss will be mad if he sees all of you. He requested only Shizuku and Machi" Feitan said quietly as they neared the cave where the pair currently were. 

"We'll stay here. Boss will come out to say atleast hi, right?" Nobunaga spoke as he tapped Phinks shoulder. 

"I dont think so." Said the black haired female as she followed Machi and Feitan.

"Ugh whatever!" Yelled the samurai at the other limb. He knew boss would.  
•   
Once the trio walked inside,they were suprised to see the blonde sleeping inside of the cave,seemingly exhausted and their boss currently petting the girls head.

"Who..." Machi started as she snapped out of her trance "Boss we thought you were with the chain user? And poisoned?" Shizuku spoke up looking at the small girl.

"I am. She took care of me almost to death and passed out after overdoing her nen for full 48 hours." Spoke their leader as he approached them.

"It wasnt enough to rid me of the poison but it was enough to give me power to move around freely. She on the other hand has a high fever and wont wake up.."the man said with a worried expression that made his spiders confused. 

All but Feitan.

"But. Wheres the chain user?" Asked Machi. 

"That is the chain user." Feitan answered for him. 

"Indeed." Chrollo nodded along as Shizuku got to work with her ability 

"But...chan user is...a..boy?" Shizuku spoke like the airhead she is. 

"No. The chain user is a girl I'm afraid." Their leader smiled,finally his body rid of the poison.

"I'll take her to a hotel and buy some medicine for her." His spiders did not understand it,but it was his final decision,he thought as he picked the poor blonde up.

"Uhhh...boss all of them are outside." Said the masked boy behind him,receiving a glare.

"Did Kurapika not say that only you,Shizuku and Machi were allowed?" He asked in a cold voice,making the other look down. 

"Its not Feitans fault. Nobunaga was the one insisting he'll beat the chain user up because it was hi...er her fault." Said Shizuku,still getting used to the fact that the boy is actually a girl. 

"...I will not allow such a thing, while the girl is passed out after taking care of me for so long." He heard himself say as he held the female close to his chest. No one shall touch his property,not even his darlings. 

•   
As their boss walked out,all of their mouths were agape. 

There,in their boss's arms was a small blonde girl wearing a grey hoodie that seemed to be kind of oversized onto her body,passed out and clinging to their head.

What the fuck.

"Boss...who's that?" asked Phinks 

"And where the hell is that chain user?!" Yelled the samurai besides him,which received him a bone chilling glare from their boss. 

"This is the chain user." Their danchou was mad if the tone of his voice was anything to judge by.

"And do explain why everyone's gathered here,Nobunaga."the man said,making the samurai gulp. 

"Uh. We thought that maybe the chain-" before he could finish,their leader stopped him by saying

"Do you know why I'm alive at this moment?" His voice was calmer now,like he was genuinely curious about their answers.

"Uh. Because you are immune to most effects of the poison danchou,right?" Asked Phinks receiving a chuckle from their boss.

"No." Chrollo said with a sharp edge to his voice "The girl,or as you may know her,the chain user used her Nen for full 48hours and her special ability to keep me alive and well." The ravenhead said as he looked down upon his companion. She really was stupid.

"What the...so she really is the chain user?" Asked Nobunaga with a look of confusion 

"So wait,boss is she okay?" Asked no one other than Shizuku as she looked at the girl. "I'm not sure about that myself. Hence why I want to bring her somewhere to rest." Said the ravenhead walking away.

  
"Hey boss,she's really cute!" Yelled Shalnark after them,as he giggled,making their leader look down at the girl,and think the same thing.

Cute,he has to admit isnt even close to it. She's beautiful,careless,adorable,idiotic,stubborn and dangerous all at once. 

He really didnt know what kind of spell he was under to defend her so much in front of his limbs but she was important to he man somehow and he had to find out what made him change his opinion of the chain user. 

•   
As Kurapika opened her eyes she slowly regained memories of how she passed out and groaned. 

Her entire body was on fire and her eyes hurt like hell. 

She slowly grabbed the...mattress??? 

  
Beneath her fingers and looked to her right,only to see the soulless eyes of her enemy staring back at her,with a smile on his face. 

  
She quickly got up,pain shooting straight to her head and coughed harshly.

The blonde noticed that a wet cloth fell from her forehead,and before she even knew it,Chrollo was right by her side with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" The man asked as he rubbed her back. 

"..I suppose so. Everything's quite painful still though." The Kurta said as she rubbed her temple,damn that really took a toll on her huh. 

  
"Oh you woke up Kurapika chan!" The women she knew as Shizuku said,jumping besides her.

"Uh. Yeah." She mumbled,not knowing why the spider was still here. 

As she looked around the room,she noticed that not only one of the spiders was there,but all of them most likely,because currently,in her room,there were around five of them.

  
Including Phinks who was watching her like she was suspicious,Feitan who was being quiet as usual,Shalnark who's playing video games on the couch of a seemingly expensive hotel room, of course Chrollo who was still besides her,rubbing small circles onto her back and Machi who just walked in with some medicine in her hand. 

"Oh you're awake, I see. You most likely know this,but your body is recovering dangerously slow which indicates that there will be some consequences of your actions later on." The pink haired spider said,her expression calm as she put some medicine besides her bed.

  
"How long was I out for?" The girl asked,ignoring the sentence,becaus she already knew that. 

"You were out for three days." Anwsered Chrollo as he finally moved back to his chair besides her bed post.

"Hm...that's a bit shorter than I would've guessed." Kurapika mumbled to herself as she knew that her ability has totally drained her out. 

"...shorter? So you knew the effect that would have on your body?" Her enemy asked with some annoyance clear in his voice.

"I understand that I was a bother to you **_danchou_** ,but I did save your life." the blonde said,annoyed as hell. She spat the nickname like some curse.

"I know but you disregarded your own well being and health in return." Lucilfer ended up with a frown on his face.

"Yeah,you shouldn't worry about that though. I have to ask," she started as she tried to get up,only to fall back down again,"damn,is there any food around here? I'd rather enjoy a meal."she ended that sentence weakly,making Chrollo almost want to slap himself for ruling her up while she was sick because of him. 

  
"Uh...I'll go get you something." Surpisingly the old samurai was the one to say that,and she thought that the ravenhead probably told them to not be an inconvenience to her because she was the one that rescued him. 

She said nothing but gratefully nodded in return and looked at the window. 

Damn it. 

Their trip wasnt all that useful. 

"...Do you mind if my comrades stay here for a bit. They are quite persistent and I cannot really make them go away because of their worry." She heard the man say,like he would actually consider throwing them out if she said so. 

  
"I dont mind as long as I'm not provoked." Her voice was raspy and weak. 

God fucking damn it. 

Just why was she so pathetic. 

In return Chrollo was simply in a doubt.

She was like this because of him and he wanted to make it up to the chain user but he had no idea how. 

They'd be stuck in this situation for quite awhile,like Nimue said,but now his companion was like this because he carelessly killed an animal without considering it a threat. 

  
Oh well,what's been done is done. 

He just has to make sure she recovers fast.( _has to make sure to take care of her_ ) 

For his own benefit of course. ( _Or maybe not.)_

Maybe he was just a sucker to have his property healthy and well. ( _He didnt worry about anyone so openly besides her thou._ )

Too much thinking would just give him a headache,so for now he has to just concentrate on making her feel better.  
• 

Nimue laughed as her darling pet told her what happened between the black list hunters she sent and the pair,and was even happier when her pet told her how her dearest Chrollo exited the cave with his fate in his arms,it just made her so happy,she thought as a blush of pure excitement covered her pale cheeks,ahhh this was getting so exciting!

  
She could almost squeal like some pathetic little girl!

Oh lord,will it be fun watching them have all the troubles on their path! 

Just how will their ending be? Tragic? Lovely? 

Will they have their happly ever after?!

Aaaahh! She sure hoped so! 

Soft creepy giggles turned louder and louder,they echoed through the stone walls of her palace,it made all of the birds fly away in fear,in the end the girl licked her lips and smiled. 

Her dearest Chrollo will finally fail down his emotionless path,and she couldnt wait.

She thanked the lady of fate for her choice as well,my,my the women was so pretty!

She wants to see them suffer,she wants to see them happy,she wants a tragic,gruesome love story full of sadness! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh DID YOU EXPECT THAT?! DUN DUN DUN! I did tell you that she's the plot character didnt I? Is she evil? Or just insane? Or both? Guess we'll have to find out! 👓👓👓
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please point them out 💞💞💞

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter,as well as the small doodle at the end. 
> 
> Idk if the image will be there because I'm not used to posting images with my fanfics hahaha anyhow,chrollo and kurapika are one angsty couple but I just kind of want to make them happy.


End file.
